Al mejor postor
by Leona Dark
Summary: Por venganza eres capaz de muchas cosas, pero ¿vestirte como chica y concursar en una pasarela de modas? ¿A cuanto estás dispuesto a venderte? Rei solo escogerá al mejor postor .:AU:. .:Kai x Rei:. Actualizado Capìtulo 2 " La segunda vez que te vi"
1. Prólogo

**Título:** Al mejor postor.

**Género:** Yaoi. Misterio. Humor.

**Pairings:** Kai x Rei.

**Acotaciones:** –…- Diálogos «…» Pensamientos

**Advertencia:** A parte de ser Yaoi (chico x chico) creo que nada xD

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bey Blade no me pertenecen, son de Aoki Takao y no busco lucro alguno, venga, que sí alguien quiere pagarme por hacer esto, sean bienvenidos los dólares (ya saben… la moneda universal)

**Notas****:** ¡¡Hola!! Verán… en un principio este fic lo había planeado para regalo de mi amiga neko-chan, pero por diversas circunstancias -llámese inspiración- La idea original comenzó a crecer y crecer hasta que me di cuenta que no iba a poder acabarlo en una semana –de allí que haya escrito **Perdóname**-. Y hoy, 20 de Julio de 2008 quiero dedicarle este fic a mi hermana Mercedes –Samarita Hatake- FELICES 15 AÑOS NII-CHAN-BAKA sé que nunca lo vas a leer y que no te gusta es yaoi, pero no importa, es con mucho cariño para ti, espero que sigas cumpliendo muchos más.

¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!

**AL MEJOR POSTOR  
To Samarita Hatake**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Prólogo**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**L**a hoja que tenía en sus manos estaba a punto de romperse, el tiempo hacía un par de minutos que había dejado de avanzar y su respiración era tan lenta que apenas y lo podía creer. Finalmente arrugó el pedazo de papel y lo arrojó tan lejos, como si ese hecho evitara lo leído anteriormente.

Se sentó ofuscado en el sofá, murmurando cuanto insulto se sabía en su natal mandarín, ¿cómo se atrevían? Él que es uno de los mejores sino que es el mejor de toda la organización ¿A quien demonios se le había ocurrido semejante estupidez? Estaba a punto de insultar a quien supuso era el culpable cuando el mismísimo rey de roma entró galante por la puerta principal.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y el recelo emanaba de sus ámbares mientras que en el negro contrario, un regocijo se percibía al ver la negativa que tenía el otro. El recién llegado pasó de largo a todos y con un leve saludo se sentó en el gran escritorio de caoba, al frente de los cuatro integrantes del gran y temido Bai Fu Zu.

– Bien, supongo que ya te llegó mi escrito ¿No? Pues como verás, la votación indica que debes encargarte de esto ¿Aceptas?– preguntó cruzando sus palmas apoyando la barbilla en estas mientras recarga los codos en el escritorio –Hay mucho dinero de por medio…

– No.

– Vamos, no puedes negarte ante tan tentadora oferta.

– Pues solo obsérvame.

Y se levantó, estaba dispuesto a irse cuando el más grande del grupo lo detuvo del hombro y lo sentó amablemente para terminar de oír al "jefe" quien solo sonrió ante la actitud de su primo.

– ¿Por qué la negativa, Rei?

– Estarás enfermo si quieres que yo haga algo como eso, Rai. Alguien de mi nivel no debería hacer este tipo de "misiones"

– Precisamente porque eres el mejor esta misión es tuya. Todos estamos de acuerdo en que ninguno de nosotros está más preparado que tú para efectuarla y bueno… comprenderás el resto

Rei miró afiladamente a Rai; su primo y amigo, líder del famoso grupo denominado Bai Fu Zu, una de las organizaciones más poderosas y temidas dentro de la mafia china la cual está caracterizada por hacer desaparecer a aquellos que se atrevían a desafiarlos. Un prefecto grupo perseguido por el FBI en Estados Unidos, la INTERPOL en Inglaterra y la DCPJ en Francia (Dirección Central de la Policía Judicial)

Repasó de reojo al resto de los integrantes los cuales solo asentían sonrientes ante el mandato de Rai, la verdad es que más que votación unánime, el mismo líder les había "ordenado" el apoyar la idea de mandar al joven Kon a la 'misión'. Sinceramente el hecho de tener que involucrarse con mucho dinero era una oferta muy tentadora y no estaría de más el tener que codearse entre los malditos ricos egocéntricos los cuales no estipulan en gastos, pero el maldito detalle que le había recalcado el líder, ¡No! Definitivamente nunca lo haría.

– ¿Y puedo preguntar por qué no lo hace Mao? Después de todo ella sí es una chica – al fin se defendió el pelinegro.

– Buena pregunta querido primo, de asignarla a ella, chasqueo los dedos y la envío en el acto, el caso es que hay mucho riesgo, ya que el sujeto al que estamos buscando, lamentablemente llegó a tener un contacto directo con la peque y bueno, sí la llegase a ver en el evento, es probable que sospeche algo y el objetivo es que no dude de las participantes ¿Me entiendes?

– No ¿Por qué yo?

– Rei, Rei, Rei, solo mírate, eres el único que podría pasar desapercibido si te vistes como…– una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro –una chica.

Para ese momento de la charla, la furia de Rei estaba por los niveles máximos. Ese detalle, ese estúpido detalle fue el principal que lo obligó a odiar a su primo. Había demasiadas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar y una de esas era el que lo llegasen a considerar una chica ¡Jamás permitiría eso! Y Rai lo sabe perfectamente, pero por el otro lado está su gran capacidad para actuar, un punto a favor para que el se haga cargo de la supuesta misión.

– Además, Kiki consiguió información muy interesante…– dijo tomando unos papeles que estaban en un sobre dentro del cajón principal del escritorio. –Al parecer el FBI también está comenzando a moverse y por este reporte- le extendió las hojas a Rei –enviarán a uno de sus agentes de incubierto.

Efectivamente. Según la información, Kiki el más joven de los Bai Fu Zu, había conseguido entablar conversación con un integrante de la organización más prestigiosa en cuanto a asuntos policíacos y a través de este contacto, había averiguado que en efecto, tenían planeado infiltrar a un agente.

– Pero ¿cómo?– interrogó Rei, recobrando un poco la tranquilidad –me refiero a: Sí será una de las participantes o uno de los estúpidos riquillos.

– Según esto, – intervino la única chica dentro de su grupo –ni siquiera el contacto de Kiki sabe sí es hombre o mujer ni en que puesto asignarán a su agente. Lo más probable es que quieran hacer lo mismo que nosotros, me refiero a enviar a una chica para investigar desde dentro.

– Te equivocas querida, no es lo mismo puesto que dudo que quieran disfrazar a un hombre como una jodida prostituta. – Y de nuevo se recargaba en el sofá con los brazos cruzados –Me niego.

Rai más que enojado por los caprichitos de su primo, estaba encantado por la situación. Pocas veces se daba el lujo de hacer perder los estribos de quien consideraba casi un hermano, sin embargo desde que asumió el cargo principal de los Bai Fu Zu, había tenido que madurar un poco, pero esta misión se prestaba demasiado para hacer enojar a Rei y de paso, para divertirlo un rato. Después de todo no cualquiera se atreve a enfadarlo sin esperar una especie de venganza de su parte y en la posición que ahora está, algo es seguro, no estará dispuesto a desaprovechar el momento.

Por su parte, Rei aún no acababa de comprender porque demonios le estaba diciendo eso. De nueva cuenta suspiró pesadamente y recargó los codos sobre sus piernas mientras masajeaba rápidamente sus sienes, al parecer algo no terminaba de conectarse en su cabeza y aún dada la explicación de su primo y jefe, no podía captar todo el mensaje completo.

Está bien, por lo que había leído, la misión de ésta vez tiene que ver con pasarela de modas y ricos egocéntricos, algo así relacionado con compra de personas; una subasta. Y por el informe que Rai le había pasado, él había sido elegido para entrar pero como una de las participantes. Al parecer esa era la parte que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, ¿quién no sabe que, en ese tipo de eventos las concursantes son simples y viles prostitutas baratas que solo sirven para complacer a los ricos malditos que osan comprarles el trasero?

No, él no le daría el suyo a nadie.

– Ya, hablando en serio – intervino Gao el joven más alto del equipo –el tipo al que estamos buscando, le encantan este tipo de eventos y ahora que estamos seguros que participará como uno de los compradores no podemos desaprovechar esta situación- aseguró muy seriamente.

– Mira Rei, no creas que es por joderte, en realidad es importante interceptar a ese sujeto y hasta ahora esta es la oportunidad perfecta para acercarnos a él y hacerle pagar, pero sí no estás dispuesto no hay problema.

Hasta ese momento las palabras de su primo comenzaron a tener voto de razón en su cabeza. Para empezar no tenía la más remota idea de quien demonios era ese sujeto y cual era esa relevancia que tenía con su equipo y en segunda, según había entendido, su líder había estado investigando a ese tipo, pero no había logrado un acercamiento y ahora, esta vez le había conseguido y él tendría que hacer el papel estelar para satisfacer lo que tenía planeado su primo.

– Espera, hay algo que aún no comprendo- respondió mirándolo fijamente –normalmente sé a quien debo asesinar, pero esta vez no tengo el gusto. ¿Quién es?

Rai se quedó callado un momento y repasó con la mirada a los demás, los cuales solo bajaron la mirada y con gestos le pedían al líder que no lo dijera.

– Rai, dímelo o qué ¿es algún inocente al que por tu gusto deseas eliminar del mapa?– retó irónico ante el enmudecimiento de su primo. –Sabes que sin un buen motivo, no estoy dispuesto a matar a nadie.

– Es… Martz.

Y el tiempo se detuvo en la habitación.

Martz ¿Barón Martz? ¿Acaso había mencionado al desgraciado que…?

No podía ser verdad. Desde que la tragedia había sucedido, Rei había desgastado el tiempo libre que tenía en dar con ese maldito, tres años echados a la basura por no tener suficientes pistas, tres años buscando bajo las rocas a la víbora venenosa de Martz, tres años sin la única persona que lo complementaba y todo con el mismo resultado: nunca había podido encontrarlo, la verdad no tenía idea que Rai también estuviera dentro de la misma empresa y ahora no sabía que responder.

– ¿Qué dices Rei? Puedes aceptar la misión o que ¿no quieres vengar la muerte de Mei?– retó Kiki.

– Él pagará por lo que le hizo- masculló entre dientes con una ira casi palpable –pero eso será en un enfrentamiento uno a uno, y no en un asunto que involucre a más personas y menos en un estúpido show de circo. Ese asunto es entre él y yo, y nadie más.

– Es por lo mismo- retomó la palabra Rai –Quisiéramos no intrometernos, pero Mei era tan importante para ti como para nosotros. Es por eso que tú tienes que hacerlo, te apoyaremos, eso ya lo sabes y efectivamente, Mao no actuará por el parecido físico entre ambas.

– Por si no lo recuerdas- retó Rei –creo que era más parecida a mí que a ella- señaló a Mao quien solo hizo un puchero ante la despectiva comparación. – ¿No crees que dude más de mí que de Mao?

Rai suspiró pesadamente ¡¿qué tan dura podía tener la cabeza su primo?! Estaba a punto de intentar descubrirlo cuando se le ocurrió una idea, se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Kiki, Mao, Gao y Rei, quienes solo lo miraban extrañados por la actitud de su líder.

En efecto, el pelinegro es más parecido a Mei que la misma chiquilla de cabellos rosas ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo notaría? Sin embargo, dentro de los planes de Rai es hacer sacar a Rei de sus casillas para divertirse un rato aunque sea por un objetivo que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros desea fervientemente desde lo más profundo de su ser: La venganza. Sí, ese deseo que muchos poseen y muy pocos realizan y que ahora, después casi tres años dentro del "deseo" están a punto de llevar a cabo.

Y bajo esa tensión tortuosamente desesperante, todos saben que deben hacerlo, incluso Rei.

Finalmente después de estar caminando en círculos, se detuvo detrás de Rei quien ni siquiera se giró para verlo. El líder colocó sus manos en los hombros de su primo y en un apretón fraternal comenzó a explicarse.

– Mira Rei, sabes que una de mis tácticas preferidas para eliminar a alguien es el ataque psicológico, puedo apostar la mitad de mi alma a que el remordimiento lo destrozará en cuanto te vea vestido de chica… creerá que eres ella.

– No es verdad…– masculló conteniendo la ira y en un arrebato se levantó bruscamente y encaró a Rai – ¿CREES QUE SENTIRÁ DOLOR A VERME COMO ELLA CUANDO NO SE TOCÓ EL CORAZÓN CUANDO SE LO ROMPIÓ A MEI Y LUEGO LA MATÓ? ¡Es un desgraciado y puedo apostarte la otra mitad de tu alma a que no dudará en tratar de hacerme lo que hizo con ella!

Terminó respirando agitadamente, todos los presentes se sintieron incómodos ante tal explicación del chino, era verdad después de todo. Y a pesar de desearle la muerte a ese maldito, Rei no quiere que el recuerdo y la presencia de una persona tan importante para él como lo fue Mei, regrese para que ese idiota quiera usar sus estúpidos enamoramientos para querer romperle el corazón de nuevo. ¡No está dispuesto a hacerle eso a su _yin_!

– Rei…– susurró Mao mientras se acercaba –no hagas esto más difícil, por favor. – Y lo abrazó por la espalda –Quisiera poder hacer algo, pero nadie es mejor que tú para esto, trata de entendernos… Esto no es solo tuyo… es de todos.

Y se dejó abrazar por su pequeña prima.

Bajó la vista para que no vieran sus ojos vidriosos y los cubrió con su flequillo negro como la noche. Volvió a aspirar y se giró para corresponder el abrazó de frente. En esa posición Mao se veía mucho más chica de lo que aparentaban su reciente mayoría de edad puesto que de frente a su primo, éste le saca cerca de 20 centímetros, no es para menos, Rei a sus 21 años cumplidos es un joven alto y apuesto, en su plena juventud.

– Está bien… pero no aseguren que lo vuelva a hacer- y se separó de ella sutilmente para salir de la habitación, cuando tomó la perilla cerró su puño fuertemente y bajó la mirada, antes de salir les dijo: –todo sea por mi hermana- y salió.

- ө -

» - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l **M**ejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - «

- ө -

Las oficinas del FBI en Nueva York nunca se habían visto tan ajetreadas como en esa tarde tan lluviosa lo estaban, los agentes caminan de un lado a otro recibiendo órdenes, protestando y finalmente aceptándolas antes de revisar los papeles recién entregados y encaminándose a los demás departamentos donde debían de atender el nuevo caso que les llegaba.

Una oficina especialmente cerrada al final del quinto piso, tenía un letrero en la puerta que claramente decía "don't enter" a lo que los policías simplemente acataban sin chistar puesto que no querían que su querido jefe tomara represalias en su contra por contradecir lo que ordenaba ¿Quién iba a pensar que el jefe Mizuhara llegaría a tener tan mal carácter cuando un caso importante les toca tan amablemente en las puertas de la oficina?

Nadie dentro del departamento de secuestros estaba en su respectivo lugar, la gran mayoría -sino es que todos- ahora tenían una reunión con el jefe Mizuhara en donde el cartel claramente "pedía" no molestar puesto que la información que ahora poseían era de suma importancia y solo le correspondía al departamento mencionado y a unos cuantos agentes experimentados relacionarse con dichos datos.

– Déjeme entender- pedía un joven con la camisa desabrochada en los primeros tres botones superiores y una corbata anudada torpemente – ¿Nos está diciendo que el tal Barón Martz está cómodamente hospedado en el "_Danubio Azul_" en Francia esperando una reunión social?

– Sí Takao, al parecer este papel- dijo señalando la hoja en su mano –nos muestra el hotel, el horario y los lugares más visitados por nuestro querido sospechoso.

Y arrojándola en el escritorio, esperó a que alguno de las allí presentes la tomara pero solo se quedaron viendo el supuesto informe hasta que fue el propio hijo del jefe quien tomó la hoja para revisarla siendo vigilado por el resto de sus compañeros. El chico rubio de escasos 19 años estudiaba atentamente el papel con sus ojos azules y cuando terminó, se la pasó a su compañero de a lado, a Takao.

– Pero, ¿Están seguros que es realidad es él?– le preguntó a su padre –hasta donde yo sé, es un as en el disfraz, ¿Quién nos asegura que sigue usando el mismo nombre y hasta el mismo color de cabello?

– Kyo, nuestro agente que vive en Francia desde que el secuestro más polémico en la historia del FBI se llevó a cabo- y esbozó una sonrisa de superioridad y triunfo –su laptop es tan eficaz que puedo fiarme de él.

Era verdad ¿cómo lo había olvidado? Sí hace poco más de dos años que su amigo Kyo se había ido a vivir a aquel país cuando habían estado cerca de los más representativos altos mandos en la mafia china.

– Entonces ya es una hecho- dijo el chico desaliñado –sí el "jefe Kyo" lo dice, es más que seguro que el tal Barón siga vivo.

Y todos los presentes asintieron cuando el señor Mizuhara les escrutó con una mirada tan penetrante, pidiéndoles que salieran de la oficina mientras se decidía a hacer algo al respecto. Cuando ya todos casi se salían, retuvo a su hijo y a su amigo.

– Max, quiero que tú seas el encargado en este caso-, dijo levantándose de su asiento y mirando por la ventana –cuando aquel incidente ocurrió hace tres años, tú aún no eras un buen agente experimentado y por lo tanto los Bai Fu Zu no te conocieron. Así qué, ahora que eres uno de los mejores, irás en representación de todos nosotros ¿Entendido?– y recibió un asentimiento –No hay porque ponerse nervioso, ya que Takao irá contigo.

Y con esto, los chicos salieron de la oficina del padre de Max y se encaminaron hacia la suya propia. Cuando llegaron Takao se dejó caer pesadamente en el sofá y miró a Max quien solo caminaba de un lado a otro con su pulgar derecho en su boca, mordiéndose la uña en un gesto nervioso. Esa actitud le causó gracia al peliazul y de un bostezo llamó la atención del rubio que se detuvo.

– Anda, pregunta.

– ¿Quiénes son los Bai Fu Zu?

– Pues…– hizo una pausa para acomodarse en el sofá –Creo que recordarás lo de hace tres años ¿cierto?– a lo que Max negó sentándose a su lado –Este tipo, Martz, secuestró a una persona que nunca debió haber tocado.

– ¿A quién?

– A Mei Kon… la antigua líder de los Bai Fu Zu- y sonrió como recordando –Tenías 16 años cuando eso pasó. Esta chica en verdad que era hermosa, tenía el cabello largísimo en un color negro y unos ojos tan verdes que era imposible creer que perteneciera a la peor mafia china. El caso es que este sujeto la secuestró pidiendo un rescate multimillonario a su grupo y al mismo tiempo cobrando una recompensa al FBI por su cabeza.

Esa era la historia, la versión de los policías. La realidad fue mucho muy diferente. Barón Martz uno de los más buscados en Japón logró conseguir un contacto cercano con Mei, alegando que quería realizar una especie de trato con su grupo para unir fuerzas y ser el más temido grupo de todo Oriente, Mei por su parte aceptó la propuesta, pero no contó que su nuevo socio tenía una condición; solo ella podía verlo en persona y hasta que fuera un hecho se presentaría con el resto. Y lo demás es historia…

– Y, ¿Qué pasó después?– preguntó Max, intrigado por semejante relato.

– Nada…– se encogió de hombros –al parecer la mató y después desapareció con los millones que le habían pagado los chinos.

– Entonces ¿por qué dicen que fue de mucha relevancia?

– Porque nunca, en la historia del FBI o la INTERPOL, habíamos estado tan cerca de unos bandidos tan "famosos" como los Bai Fu Zu a pesar de ser de los peores y más buscados, y menos con un hecho como ese ¿Te imaginas la gran noticia "Kon, líder de la mafia china secuestrada por un tal Barón Martz"? Ese incidente fue como una pedrada a los chinos quienes no podían creer que les pasara eso.

Guardó silencio como tratando de recordar que más sucedió en ese entonces, cuando tenía apenas 19 años.

– Deberías saber que son muy escurridizos- reanudó mirándolo de frente –y a pesar de que en ese entonces eran seis, eran y son muy astutos y aunque desde un principio se comunicaron con nosotros para "pedirnos" que no nos entrometiéramos, nunca se imaginaron que Martz nos pediría una recompensa. Fue interesante ver como nuestra organización ofrecía tantos millones y los chinos ofrecían lo mismo más uno, jeh. Y ahora ten por seguro que nos reuniremos con ellos de nuevo, sí Martz fue tan idiota como para dejarse localizar por nosotros, lo más probable es que en este momento ellos también tengan la misma información que nos envió el "jefe" ó aún peor…– se acercó a Max –puede que ya lo hayan asesinado.

Eso impresionó al joven rubio quien se sobresaltó por el tono que había usado su compañero. No tenía idea de que tan peligroso pudiera llegar a ser ese grupo de chinos, ni que Takao fuera tan inteligente y pudiera recordar tantos detalles como esos, después de todo no por nada lo aceptaron en ese departamento sí no hubiese estado involucrado directamente en lo de la chica china, además, por la descripción física que le dio lo más seguro que también la haya conocido en persona.

– Supongo que nos querrán de guardias o algo así- comentó después de haberse quedado callado –Dicen que Francia es la ciudad del romance ¿no? Me gustaría conocer a una chica francesa…

«Mei Kon… que lindo nombre»

Max se sentó en el escritorio y rápidamente tecleó el nombre de la chica en el ordenador, pasaron unos cuantos segundos y se desplegaron varias páginas con títulos como "Mei Kon, líder de los Bai Fu Zu, secuestrada", " Kon, líder de la mafia china secuestrada por un tal Barón Martz", "Chinos pierden el juego, Kon muerta" y seleccionó la primera opción, había una especie de descripción muy resumida sobre su vida y hazañas en la mafia, solo habían unas cuantas fotos suyas y como la había descrito Takao, en verdad era hermosa; Cabello hasta la cintura, una cinta roja en su cabeza a forma de diadema, ojos felinos color verde y piel pálidamente blanca.

– Interesante… ¿crees que pueda conocer en persona a uno de ellos?– le preguntó a Takao –uno de ese grupo…

– Dicen que Kon era la única chica, pero quien sabe…- se encogió de hombros –quizá alguno de sus compañeros sea quien nos atienda en el hotel y nunca lo sabremos.

Asintió pensando que probablemente hasta chocaría con el jefe de esa organización en la calle y se disculparían amablemente para pasar de largo y seguir caminando. «Jeh, mi primer caso en el extranjero será muy interesante» siguió mirando las fotos de Mei en la computadora «¿qué es esto?» y se inclinó a la pantalla mirando fijamente una que acababa de seleccionar «no creo» y negó para apagar la máquina «Juraría que sus ojos ya no eran verdes, que eran… dorados»

**Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

Y bien ¿Qué les pareció? No sé que tan atractivo sea una trama de policías y ladrones y la verdad no creo ser buena en dejar intrigas o pistas, pero haré lo mejor que pueda.

**Lin:** Mira, a nadie la va a interesar, así que mejor ya despídete.

Oh yami, no sabes cuanto te odio… y bueno, sí les gustó esperaré sus comentarios en forma de review aquí abajito, en verdad me gustaría recibir unos cuantos para alzarme el ánimo porque hace –mirando el reloj- cerca de tres semanas se murió mi computadora por culpa de un maldito virus.

**Lin:** guardemos un minuto de silencio… … muy bien, a comer.

Urusai yami-teme ¬¬# y ahora estoy escribiendo de a ratitos en la computadora que está en mis prácticas jeje, y aunque no es lo mismo a hacerlo en la mía, las intenciones sí lo son. Ojala les agrade y le den una oportunidad a este fic que prometo será muy bueno.

**Lin:** Ya saben, dudas, quejas, sugerencias y/o amenazas: leonadark148 (arroba) gmail (punto) com

Cuídense y pórtense mal, ya que los malos somos los que nos divertimos más

† Como un beso prometido, a tu alma es mi voz. Soy lo muerto y lo vivido, soy la calma soy tu Dios †

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1225-180708**


	2. Capítulo I Preparativos

**Disclaimer****:** Los personajes de Bey Blade no me pertenecen, son de Aoki Takao y no busco lucro alguno, venga, que sí alguien quiere pagarme por hacer esto, sean bienvenidos los dólares (ya saben… la moneda universal)

**Notas:** ¡¡Hola mis queridas lectoras… y lector xD!! Después de no sé cuanto tiempo ya regreso con el segundo capítulo de este intento de misterio/humor w no tengo perdón, lo sé, deberían matarme pero van a perdonarme ¿Verdad *¬*? Y bueno, agradezco enormemente a quienes me dejaron un review en el capítulo anterior; **izumi uchiha minamino,** **Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari, Sonia, Samarita Hatake y sanjixzoro-fan**; lo/as amo ^^ Y quiero dedicar este capítulo a **Ratekahinashysu-KxR** por haberme levantado el animo con todos sus comentarios ¡Muchísimas gracias Ed…! Espero que disfrutes este capítulo que me encantó escribirlo para ti.

¡¡Disfruten el leer como yo el escribir!!

**AL MEJOR POSTOR  
Por Dark-chan**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capítulo I. Preparativos**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Y**a eran las dos de la tarde de ese segundo domingo de Marzo, el calor ya comenzaba a apreciarse aun cuando todavía faltaban doce días para el 21 del mes, doce días para que la primavera diera inicio, doce días para que la estupidez a la que lo habían metido se celebrara y doce días para seguir probándose todos los vestidos que Mao tan amablemente le conseguía y le obligaba a probarse.

Había dejado pasar solo dos días desde que le asignaran la misión y ahora, ya estando preparado mentalmente para todo lo que pudiera suceder, se encontraba respirando profundamente y contando lentamente desde el diez al uno solo para no terminar gritándole a Mao porque como toda una buena chica al tanto de la moda y como toda buena "perfeccionista", se encargaba de proporcionarle los modelos más hermosos que a consideraba encantador para su adorado primo y no estaba dispuesta a dejarles esa tarea al resto de la organización ¡Ni imaginarlo! ¿Cómo podía esperar a que un trío de hombres se encargara de arreglar a Rei?

Y ahora, es ese preciso momento estaba parado frente al enorme espejo de cuerpo completo probándose el último vestido del día. _'¿Cuerpo completo? Sí claro, solo sí Mao mide dos metros de alto y uno de ancho'_ pensó irónico. Tenía que darle gracias a su complexión delgada y de cabello largo, porque eso sería un factor a favor para pasar desapercibido y que lamentablemente sería parte del plan.

El vestido chino color rojo que acababa de ponerse no le era tan desagradable después de todo, tenía un hermoso grabado del lado izquierdo que iba desde la altura de las costillas hasta la rodilla, donde un imponente dragón cosido con un hermoso hilo negro brillante parecía querer deslizarse sobre su pierna, además tenía una abertura del lado opuesto que permitía ver su acanelada piel del muslo derecho.

Le dolía admitirlo, en serio que era doloroso y humillante, pero en verdad estaba… hermoso, por decirlo así.

– Rei…- chilló Mao cuando lo vio ya vestido – ¡Que lindo te ves!- se acercó a él y comenzó a rodearlo escudriñándolo de arriba abajo –aunque debemos arreglar tu cabello,- lo tomó en sus manos mirándolo en el reflejo –Mmm… quizás sí lo soltamos, lo levantamos con broches y recorto el fleco un poco de este lado para cubrirte un ojo te veas mejor, pero que digo… ¡Estás radiante! Espera a que te vean los demás…

– A no muñequita, para tu caballo- dijo cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y alejándose de ella –mi cabello no lo tocas ¿Me oyes?- acusó señalándola –Dejaré que me vistas, me maquilles y que me hagas todas esas estupideces que solo ustedes se dedican y saben hacer, pero con mi cabello no te metas… ¡Ni lo sueñes!

La chica se cruzó de brazos, a diferencia de Rai, Mao poseía una paciencia de acero, un buen punto a su favor ya que ante la terquedad digna de admirarse de Rei, quien mejor que ella para educarlo en su camino a la feminidad y el éxito. Sí alguien se había propuesto ganar en todo ese asunto de la pasarela de modas ella estaba más que dispuesta y gustosa en transformar a Rei y convertirlo en el vivo retrato de Mei; su querida prima. Y si era necesario amenazarlo o torturarlo para que diera su brazo a torcer, también estaría más que gustosa.

– Está bien primito como tú quieras, pero no nos detengamos por pequeñeces…- dijo sonriendo de nuevo y juntando sus manos para sonreírle ilusionada –ahora… siguen las zapatillas, mira que conseguí buenos precios…- y le mostró lo que serían nueve cajas de zapatos, para horror de Rei –Oh pero primero debemos depilarte…

– Oh no…- y se llevó una mano a la cara suspirando fastidiosamente mientras se frotaba la sien derecha. Eso iba para largo…

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

Desde que le habían asignado la misión, el joven rubio del FBI, hijo del jefe del departamento principal asignado a los secuestros, no había hecho otra cosa más que estar sentado frente a su computadora revisando documentos, páginas en Internet y archivos de la fecha de cuando ocurrió el secuestro de Mei Kon, eso y los últimos reportes obtenidos de lo chinos. Takao ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse por la actitud tan distante que tenía por parte de su compañero y mejor amigo, pero era peor cuando solo se quedaba mirando la pantalla tecleando un botón del teclado sin siquiera respirar.

Más de una vez lo había pillado mirando una serie de imágenes que desde lejos no tenían sentido o razón alguna, pero una ocasión se acercó muy sigilosamente por detrás y se quedó asombrado por lo que vio. No era posible que Max, se hubiese… No, eso era estúpido y de inmediato lo descartó de la lista del comportamiento extraño del rubio, pero después lo colocó como punto principal dentro del conteo.

Sabía que Max solía ser muy susceptible a causa de un problema en su infancia y por algunos casos especiales llegaba a sugestionarse rápidamente debido a su muy odiada sensibilidad, pero nunca imaginó que llegaría a tal extremo. A pesar de ser muy deductivo e increíblemente agudo en las situaciones más apretadas, Takao quería pensar, quería creer que en verdad su compañero de departamento no estaba pasando por esa circunstancia.

Él creía que Max estaba… ¿Estaba enamorado?

Lo más curioso era que no podía ser cierto, ¡No podía ser real!

Nadie puede enamorarse de un recuerdo, nadie puede enamorarse de una sombra, nadie puede enamorarse de un fantasma, de una persona que por mucho tiempo estuvo jugando con la INTERPOL y el FBI, pero era verdad, los suspiros que le escuchaba eran solo de eso. Mei Kon; la antigua líder reconocida de los Bai Fu Zu se había ganado el corazón de Max aún cuando hacía tres años que estaba muerta. ¿Ilógico? El sentido de la palabra 'lógico' perdía la línea de la realidad al ver como los ojos azules del hijo del jefe se perdían mirando la figura de quien fue una de los más buscados. La razón dejaba su paso libre al rubio en su camino de la verdad.

¿Qué podría hacer y cómo podría ayudarlo?

– Max ¿Acabaste con lo que estás haciendo?- interrogó a su espalda, lo que provocó un sobresalto en el mencionado – ¿Lo qué te pedí?

– ¡Eh… sí!- y cerró la ventana de su computadora –Etto... ¿Qué era lo que según iba a hacer?- preguntó nervioso intentando no mirar a su compañero.

Takao solo le miró comprobando lo que esperaba fuera solo una efímera hipótesis, pero que dejó de serlo con su total falta de atención. Sí, Max estaba queriendo ver a alguien invisible, a una sombra en la oscuridad, quería ver vivo a un muerto. Cerró los ojos y resopló muy quedito para que no lo notara y casi al momento que se giraba y salía de la oficina con un 'nada importante' antes de cerrar y comenzar a caminar.

Max se quedó mirando la puerta un poco extrañado por la actitud de su compañero, de su mejor amigo. Pero le restó importancia cuando entró una secretaria de su padre y le pidió que lo acompañara al ver al jefe que en ese momento le necesitaba. Solo asintió y salió en seguida de la señorita.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

Habían pasado menos de dos minutos desde que había llegado al restaurante y había pedido su clásica bebida para las esas tardes frías; un Café de Moka con una cucharada de azúcar, cuando divisó de lejos a la persona que le había citado desde hacía menos de una semana para que se vieran en ese lugar.

Vio como saludaba a unas personas al entrar y después de los formalismos, lo buscó con la mirada, sorprendiéndose y agrandando su sonrisa al encontrarle sentado con su temple tan frío como los días en su querido país, bebiendo el café del mismo sabor con el que una vez lo hubiera conocido hacía poco más de cuatro años, en el mismo restaurante y en la misma mesa.

– Buenas tardes- saludó quitándose el abrigo negro y dejándolo en la silla contigua – ¿Qué, no te da gusto verme?

Le sonrió tan calidamente que unas chicas al pasar casi se derriten al verlo ya sin ese abrigo de piel. Y no era para menos, no se ve a un chico pelirrojo, de piel tan blanca como la capa que cubría las calles y de unos ojos azules tan hermosos, sentado en un simple restaurante del centro, muy cercano a la gran 'Madre Rusia'

– Depende, dime para que querías verme y te diré cuanto gusto me da el recibirte.

– Oh, vamos Kai- le sonrió mientras llamaba a una mesera –No puedo creer que con los años sigas siendo tan arisco conmigo- cuando la mesera se acercó le pidió un chocolate caliente –Además, con lo que te voy a decir hasta querrás pagar mi cuenta.

– Sí claro- ironizó el joven sentado frente a él –entonces explícate rápido Yuriy, que tengo algo que resolver con mi abuelo antes de tomar mi vuelo a Japón.

– ¿A Japón…?- el pelirrojo sentado al otro extremo frunció el ceño en un desagrado casi palpable cuando su compañero había mencionado eso último –No me digas que irás a visitar a tu 'amiguito' ese… ¿Cómo se llama…? Oh sí… el tal Whyat…- dijo con ese tono lleno de molestia, su simple mención le ponía la piel de gallina.

– En primera; Whyat no es mi amigo, es mi pareja- aclaró sorbiendo elegantemente un poco de café –Y en segunda; el va a venir dentro de unos días así que no será necesario ir a buscarlo. Entonces ¿De que se trata esta vez?

Yuriy Ivanov era un joven muy paciente, muy inteligente y astuto, pero por más que hiciera uso de sus grandes habilidades simplemente no podría hacer entrar en razón a su compañero y gran amigo; Kai Hiwatari, de desertar de esa estúpida idea de seguir al lado del odioso de Whyat, aun cuando sabía y tenía las suficientes pruebas para demostrarle a su amigo que el enano japonés le había engañado, y no solo una vez. Estaba seguro y casi podía apostar que su vuelo a Japón era para ver al mocoso odioso.

– ¿Sabes? No quisiera amargarme mi chocolate hablando de tu… 'novio'- dijo después de calmar sus nervios al sorber la bebida que le acababa de dejar la mesera –Así que iré al grano; ¿Recuerdas a Martz?- preguntó sonriente al ver que el semblante de Kai se endurecía – ¿A Barón Martz?

–Veamos…- dijo tomando una servilleta de papel sin mirarlo –No sé sí sea el mismo, porque el que yo conocí, aparte de robarme mucho dinero y engañarme con negocios fantasmas…- comenzaba a arrugar el papel –Me arruinó el mejor negocio que en mi vida se pudo haber presentado…- terminó por romper la servilleta, acto que sin duda aseguraba a Yuriy que en verdad, lo recordaba –Sí, creo que es difícil olvidar a un tío estafador como ese…

Yuriy sonreía victorioso al momento de sorber un poco más del chocolate caliente. Sin mirar a aún a Kai, dejó la tasa y habló para sí mismo.

– ¿Qué harías si te dijera, que sé donde está?

– Diría que eres muy lento- le miró a los ojos, notando un gesto de escepticismo en su blanco rostro, claro, siempre es sorprendente ver la incredulidad en su ártica mirada.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Que mi 'novio' ya me pasó la información…- ahora ya era gracioso, el rostro del pelirrojo mostraba una sorpresa nada disimulada, con una ceja levemente alzada, cosa que Kai no resistió y soltando una risita divertida continúo –De hecho…- se interrumpió reticente al pensar en lo que debía decir, sin embargo sabía que Yuriy era muy confiable –El asunto que debo arreglar con mi abuelo es sobre eso- sorbió de nuevo su café –Quiere que vaya a buscarlo…

El silencio se alargó más de lo que hubiera esperado el joven de cabellos rojos, sin embargo la sorpresa aún no podía disimularla ¿En verdad el abuelo de Kai tenía pensado buscar a Martz? Por lo que sabía, habían invertido una buena suma de dinero en un proyecto junto con ese tipo, pero al igual que muchos, había desaparecido con el dinero y después de eso, pasó el recordado caso de la chica que secuestró. Aún así, le sorprendía que la familia Hiwatari hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para hacer algo al respecto.

– ¿Y tienes pensado ir a Francia?- preguntó repentinamente, tratando de romper el hielo.

– Será interesante…- Kai se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y lo contempló –Ese tío me debe unas cuantas y necesito hablar con él…- quien conocía a Kai, sabía que la charla terminaría con una bala en la cabeza del sujeto y con un Kai satisfecho –Además…- se estiró para desentumirse –Un par de días en ese país no me hará daño y podré pasar un tiempo con Whyat.

– Y me supongo que necesitarás algo más que a un mocoso y mucho dinero para ir ¿O no?- retó cruzándose de brazos.

–Exacto, así que dile al idiota de Boris que prepare todo para la próxima semana- se levantó y miró altivamente a Yuriy –Vamos a arreglar asuntos con él y _tú_ vas a ayudarme.

Sin decir más, salió de la cafetería y dejó pensando a Yuriy al respecto. Era extraño, demasiado para creerlo. ¿Cómo consiguió el mocosito de Japón la información, cuando a él le costó un par de años? Había algo que no le agradaba, pero sí Kai quería seguir con su jueguito de niñero ¡No iba a detenerlo! Aún así, buscaría más información. El tal Whyat no se quedaría como el niño bueno y novio amable para su amigo.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

– ¿Qué es lo que dices?

– Exactamente lo que acabas de oír- se levantó mirando al rubio de reojo mientras le daba la espalda – ¿No te da gusto?

– No es eso, padre- trató de escucharse tranquilo y sereno, pero el temblor en su voz delató la inseguridad de la que ahora era victima –Es que, me has pillado de sorpresa, digo, ya sabía que ibas a mandarme al frente en la batalla, pero no pensé que fuera a luchar ¡Yo solo!- elevó el tono para que el jefe lo mirara.

Cosa que nunca sucedió en un par de minutos, minutos que se le hicieron eternos a comparación del tiempo que les quedaba para ir a Francia. Pero lo suficiente para reflexionar con rapidez las centras y desventajas, los pros y los contras de todo. Llegando a una solución con una gran sonrisa.

El Jefe Mizuhara continuaba mirando por la ventana tratando de idear una forma para convencer totalmente a su joven hijo. Sabía que era muy arriesgado lo que estaba ordenándole, pero todas las jugadas son válidas cuando solo se tienen cinco cartas en la mano. En su caso, encomendar la misión a su hijo era la mejor idea que pudo habérsele ocurrido, y mucho mejor fue el haber acordado con sus superiores, el arriesgarlo. Todo sea por defender la verdad y el honor, principalmente cuando es el honor del FBI el que está en juego.

–Maxie- susurró sobresaltando al chico que ahora le miraba curioso, hacía muchos años que no escuchaba ese tono en su padre –Es la única forma… la única manera de tener un acercamiento a este sujeto. Sí lo logramos, ten por seguro que tu primer caso en el extranjero quedará remembrado por el resto de la historia dentro de la policía, serías grande…

Chantaje. Esa era su jugada en ese instante.

Pero Max no era nada tonto, estaba consiente de lo que le costaba a su padre ser dulce e intentar chantajearlo era un movimiento desesperado, pero soluciones desesperadas necesitan medias desesperadas.

– Está bien papá- sonrió al notar que el jefe ahora sí lo miraba, pero con una mirada feliz por escuchar eso de él –Pero necesito comentárselo a Takao, ya sabes, por ser mi mejor amigo y esas cosas.

El jefe solo sintió y con un movimiento de mano, le invitó a retirarse para decírselo al joven Kinomiya. Cosa que hizo al instante. Y ahora, ya sin su hijo presente, se permitió sonreír al mirar unos papeles sobre su escritorio. Todo estaba marchando como lo habían previsto, ahora el siguiente paso era terminar de arreglar los papeles para que su estadía en Francia pasara desapercibida y lo principal, que Max no estuviera nervioso.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

– ¡Takao!- entró gritando a la oficina, buscando a su amigo. Sonrió al verlo dormido en el sofá con una revista sobre las piernas, estuvo tentado a dejarlo descansar, pero no podía seguir esperando a darle la noticia que su padre le había dado –Takao, despierta- lo movió ligeramente del hombro –Tengo buenas nuevas-. Y finalmente el otro reaccionó y lo miró por unos segundos.

– ¿Qué sucede Max?- casi bostezó la pregunta – ¿Cuál es la noticia?

– Que mi padre ya me dijo cual va a ser mi 'trabajo especial'- sonrió y esperó el torrente de preguntas de su amigo, mismas que no llegaron, pero que una mirada curiosa le pedía que se explicara – ¿Recuerdas que se supone que es una subasta o algo así?- peguntó recibiendo un simple asentimiento –Pues, resulta que voy a 'infiltrarme como uno de los compradores'

Esperaba que se negara como él mismo lo había hecho en un principio, de hecho, esperaba que como superior que era comenzara a gritar o alterarse por la situación. Sabía de sobra que de todos los supuestos 'cargos' a los que tendría que adaptarse, el de comprador de chicas sería de los más riesgosos, tomando en cuenta los peligros que le rodearían al encontrarse solo en un entorno lleno de gente poderosa y aún peor, gente ambiciosa con ansias de una secuestro y un rescate frustrado, esa sería la más riesgosa de las opciones ¿Quién sería mucho más fácil de extorsionar, que un joven rubio de 19 años, rico y sin nada más en que desperdiciar su dinero que en compra de chicas por caridad?

Definitivamente era como dejar que el corderito caminara a ciegas rodeado de lobos hambrientos. Takao estaba conciente de eso, y no dejaría que el corderito rubio se arriesgara tanto.

– Déjame entenderlo- dijo frotándose el rostro mientras sentía que la modorra se iba al demonio al procesar la información que acababa de darle – Estás diciéndome que actuarás como uno de los accionistas ¿Verdad? – no esperó respuesta alguna y prosiguió, ahora mirándolo fijamente –Supongo que ya consideraste los riesgos ¿verdad?

– Claro, ¿sabes? Al principio no me agradó la idea, pero mi padre me dejó pensarlo un poco y me pareció estupendo. Lo mejor de todo es que no estaré solo ya que _tú_ estarás conmigo.

Era verdad, no sería el chico rubio solo. Estaba el mismo Takao Kinomiya y todo un ejército del FBI listos y a la espera de alguna sospecha de Martz. Sí, definitivamente había algo que comenzaba a agradarle dentro de la locura y el riesgo.

– ¿Y cual es el plan?

– Quiere que me acerque a él- carraspeó un poco –Estoy consiente de que no podemos llegar y arrestarlo como si nada. Es natural que si está allí es porque le sobra el dinero y, nos tardaríamos más en recitarle los cargos de lo que se le acusa que en qué ya tenemos a su manada de abogados detrás nuestro.

– Que gracioso- siseó Kinomiya con una sonrisa burlona, y es que le caía en gracia la facilidad con que ahora Max parecía manejar las cosas –Entonces, serás algo así como ¿Un amigo?- levantó elegantemente la ceja ante la pregunta.

– Digamos que sí, si logro conseguir su confianza. Quizá logre un poco de información- sonrió para luego hacer una mueca de inconforme –Sé que no me va a confesar "Soy un mafioso y hace unos años maté a una chica y robé a unos chinos"- Takao soltó una risita divertida, cosa que le animó a seguir hablando –Pero _sé_ que puedo obtener un itinerario o quizá un desliz ¡Lo que sea! Para poder delatarlo.

– Eso sí no es que ya lo mataron los Bai Fu Zu- un escalofrío le recorrió la espina al escuchar decir eso a Takao –El jefe tiene razón, eres el indicado para hacerlo ¿Quién no querría ser amigo que un niño rubio, tierno y con "mucho dinero"?- sonrió triunfante al ver el puchero de Max –Pero a reunión es en dos semanas y debemos darnos prisa en planearlo, si queremos que salga bien, debemos hablar con el "jefe Kyo"

Max asintió seguro de si mismo. Ahora tenía las cosas más en claro, debía ser astuto y pensar dos pasos más que Martz para poder atraparlo, su repentino impulso estaba basado en la confianza que le tenía su padre, y por extraño que fuese, su fortaleza crecía al recordar quien sería el "antagonista"; un estafador que jugó con dos fuegos contarios y unidos por una persona, una mafiosa ex-líder de los Bai Fu Zu, una chica de cabello negro y ojos hermosamente verdes, una chica que lamentablemente nuca conocería, una chica que se _llamaba_ Mei Kon.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

– ¡Listo!- gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación, cosa que no pasó desapercibidos para los jóvenes que llevaban cerca de una hora esperando – ¡Adelante, ya pueden pasar!- les hizo una seña desde la puerta para que se acercasen.

En ese momento pudo haber acribillado a sus primos y compañero del Bai Fu Zu por lo que estaba haciendo. Detestaba la idea de usar un vestido, detestaba la idea de disfrazarse como mujer, y lo peor de todo, detestaba el tener que escuchar las risas de quienes lo miraban como si de un fenómeno se tratase, como si nunca hubieran visto a un tío con vestido.

– ¡Muéranse!- les gritó intentando alejarse de ellos cosa que provocó más risas – ¡Muéranse dos veces!- son embargo el tamaño de sus tacones no se lo permitía – ¡Oh malditos zapatos de mierda!- quiso quitárselos pero no pudo ya que un brazo se lo impidió.

– Tranquilo chico, que un paso en falso y rompes el tacón, o tu tobillo, lo primero que pase- Mao era la única que no se mofaba de él. Y como hacerlo, si tuvo todo el día para hacerlo sufrir con sus estúpidos tacones.

– Y dime, primo…- Rai intentaba tranquilizar su voz por las risas – ¿Qué se siente depilarse las piernas? jajaja- y de nuevo más carcajadas.

– ¿A sí?- preguntó desafiante acercándose a él –Te contesto cuando me digas que se siente perder unos dientes…- y Mao lo detuvo antes de que terminara golpeando a su hermano.

– Así no se comporta una dama- dijo señalando a Kiky –Tú, mocoso, dame esos libros- Y Antes de reprochar algo, Rei sintió que Mao colocaba tres libros en su cabeza –Ahora, camina en línea recta y si se cae un solo libro…- sonrió tenebrosamente –Te pongo unas zapatillas más altas.

Vergüenza.

No había otra palabra para definirlo, y es que ahora, de la furia inicial pasó a un estado de vergüenza que no pudo evitar su rostro con ese tono sonrojado. Se había mirado por primera vez al espejo y pudo jurar que Mei había regresado, sin no fuera por los ojos, y el exceso de maquillaje, juraría que su hermana estaba frente a él. Apenas podía ocultarlo a través de su cabello, pero los chicos no se dieron cuenta de ello. Y ahora podía pensar más claro a través del reflejo, lo que estaba haciendo no era solo para honorar el nombre de Mei y vengar el apellido Kon, no, era mucho más que eso. Era revivir por un mísero segundo a su _yin_ y sentir que no estaba solo.

Sonrió e intentó caminar en línea recta, ignorando a sus compañeros cuando una extraña idea cruzó su cabeza, frenándolo y haciendo que tirara todos lo libros de su cabeza «¿Y a que baño se supone que debo entrar cuando estemos en Francia?»

Definitivamente, un pequeño gran problema.

**Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - »**

No sé que decir para disculparme, más que un sincero "Lo siento" demoré muchísimo y creo que no avanzó mucho, Sin embargo ya apareció Kai jojo (eso es un avance) pero no sabemos si tiene mafia ¿Y cómo que Whyat es su novio? O.o Max ya tiene la misión asignada y al parecer le gusta cierta chica muerta ¿Qué hará cuando vea a Rei vestido como la famosísima Mei…? O.O no quiero desvelar más, Así que mejor me despido.

**Lin:** Deberías decirles lo de los comentarios.

Oh es cierto, gracias yami. Lo que pasa es que abrí un blog para responder las reviews. Así que sí quieren leer sus contestaciones, pueden buscar el link en mi perfil. Así podré responderles y ustedes podrían mirar sus respuestas.

**Lin:** Ahora sí, dark-dobe, ya vámonos. Mira que ya pasa de la una de la mañana.

Bueno, la otra noticia es que de nuevo voy a desaparecer de este fic, solo mientras paso los exámenes y termino unos asuntos de la escuela. Aproveché las vacaciones de Semana santa para colgar este capítulo y si consigo tiempo, espero no tardar con el otro. Bueno, ahora si nos vamos. No olviden su comentario y recuerden que ¡Os amo! Pero solo si me dejan un review xD ¡Yatta!

† Muéstrame tu cuello y deja, que mis colmillos rompan, la piel que impide que tu sangre se para mí. Y tu alma será eterna, dormirás cada mañana y renacerás al anochecer †

**L**eona **D**ark  
**0126-070409**


	3. Capìtulo II La segunda vez que te vi

--Un agradecimiento especial a **Julia Fernández** del **Hi5** por ayudarme con los datos de su personaje y por apoyarme en esta locura. Julia… ¡Eres un amor!--

**Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! No sé que decir, me siento como en Resident Evil xD por eso el brote de Influenza en México (Que mofe). Y abusando del receso de clases, traté de adelantar un poco la historia, iba a terminar entes pero es que estoy ensayando el Hare Hare Yukai y me toca ser Mikuru Asahina xD ¡Y están invitados a ver mi ridículo en la próxima TNT! Jajaja, de regreso al fic; ¿Cómo logró Whyat ser novio de Kai? ¿Rei se verá bien con vestido? ¿Podrá el pelinegro caminar en tacones sin romperse un pie? xD. Espero que les guste a las lindas personitas que lo leen. No olviden sus respuestas en mi _Blog_, podrán ver una liga en mi perfil.

Lin: Hola, soy la Yami de Leo y le ayudaré a responder sus reviews. Le agradezco a **sheena-yukiko-25**, **Ashayan Anik**, **enesita**, **Sonia** y** ilove-chan** por haberle dejado un comentario a Dark. Y dedicar el capítulo a **Mai-Ojitos-Hiwatari **y al siempre lindo **sanjixzoro-fan**. ¡Con mucho cariño a todos!

¡Disfruten el leer como yo es escribir!

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Capítulo II.** La segunda vez que te vi

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**H**acía poco de media hora que la nieve había dejado de caer y por fin la carretera ya era viable. Gracias a los quitanieve, ahora podía conducir directamente a su mansión, tenía asuntos que arreglar con su abuelo y sí podía terminarlos antes de que Whyat llegara de Japón, sería más que perfecto.

Un semáforo en rojo lo hizo detenerse y desde que había salido del restaurante en el que se vio con Yuriy, se permitió soltar un suspiro cansado, y recargándose en el asiento cerró los ojos esperando a que cambiara a verde para seguir con su recorrido. Dentro de la aparente tranquilidad, se permitió recordar como es que había conocido al bastardo de Martz. Barón Martz. ¡Bah! Para nombrecito idiota le faltó imaginación al tipo cuando se lo inventó.

¿Cuántos años tenía cuando se conocieron?

¿Diez y nueve? ¿Veinte?

– Acababa de cumplir los veinte…- susurró consigo mismo mientras miraba el cielo a través del parabrisas.

Era verdad, fue en su veinteavo cumpleaños que Voltaire Hiwatari había realizado una especie de cena de negocios, para festejar tanto por el aniversario de Kai como su reciente ingreso dentro de los _bussines_ familiares. En ese entonces tenía poco tiempo de tratar a Whyat, al ser su apellido muy importante, Kai había estado viajando constantemente a Japón y fue precisamente en una junta con sus socios que se lo habían presentado.

Para Kai no existen los flechazos de querubines en pañales, ni los polvos de hada o la magia del Dios Eros. La simpatía repentina que sintió por el joven castaño de su misma edad no era una simple coincidencia.

No tenía ni un mes de haber conocido a Whyat, cuando frente a personas poderosas de renombre y con mucho dinero, en la cena de negocios hecha por su abuelo, dentro de su propia mansión, Barón Martz se presentó galante ante sus recientes veinte años. ¿Cómo poder olvidar esos ojos negros del mismo tono que su cabello? Definitivamente un sujeto como él no pasaba desapercibido por cualquier persona. Todos dentro de su Mansión lo miraban furtivamente, y podían apreciar que un interés nada disimulado por Kai, le delataba en la forma en que lo miraba.

– '_Mis felicitaciones por su ingreso a esto de los negocios_'- fue lo que dijo al estrechar su mano, una mano que tembló al escuchar su voz –'_Barón Martz para servirte_'.

Su rostro. Sus ojos.

Su sonrisa, Su voz.

Todo. Todo en ese hombre bastaba para dejar literalmente embobado a cualquiera, pero no era extraño ver en una reunión de accionistas a un hombre con tal porte. La forma tan elegante con la que tomaba la copa con Champagne entres sus blancas manos, el como sorbía la bebida tan tortuosamente despacio, y la forma en que se sonreía por el mutismo del festejado ¡Nadie había dejado sin habla a un Hiwatari! ¡Ni pensarlo de Kai!

– '_¿Es usted un accionista de mi abuelo?_'- peguntó cuando ya no tenía la mirada negra sobre sí. Era un alivio saber que finalmente podía recuperar el habla. –'_Nunca lo había visto_'- y era la verdad. De haberlo hecho, seguro lo recordaría.

– '_Digamos que no soy el experto que muchos creen que soy…_'- le sonrió una vez más como recordando algo gracioso –'_Y con su abuelo, espero comenzar un negocio que tengo asegurado a futuro_'.

– '_Por favor, tengo veinte. No seré más grande que…_'- y de repente se quedó callado, se sintió torpe por lo que acababa de decir, y sin embargo a su anfitrión no pareció haberle molestado, por la jovial risa que escuchó no parecía molesto –'_No me llames de Usted…_'- dijo abochornado –'_Siento que tengo diez años más_'.

– '_Está bien Kai, tienes razón_'- y sorbió la bebida de su copa –'_Seré mayor que tú por un par de años_'- y guiñándole continuó –'_A que no se notan mis veintidós cumplidos_'.

El sonido de un claxon lo regresó para ver que en efecto, el semáforo ya indicaba el avance de los automóviles. Y con una rapidez tan elegante como él, arrancó para reanudar su camino a la mansión sin dejar de mirar hacía el frente, con su gesto duro y semblante frío. Sabía que era inútil tratar de distraerse, no podía evitar la cadena de imágenes que se repetían como película en su cabeza. Un montón de escenas donde podía verse a sí mismo como un joven estrechando la mano de quien creía, le ofrecía el mejor negocio de su vida.

– '_¿Estás seguro que no habrá ningún problema?_'- inseguro, recordaba la panda de advertencias que su abuelo le había rezado esa misma mañana –'_Recuerda que no solo es el dinero de mi abuelo, sino nuestro apellido lo que nos estamos apostando_'.

– '_No te preocupes Kai_'- dijo sonriéndole –'_El otro inversionista ya está de mi lado. Es cuestión de tiempo para generar muchos millones. Confía en mí…_'

– Confía en mí…- repitió girando a la derecha para cruzar la imponente verja, donde el guardia le saludaba inclinando la cabeza –Grandísimo cabrón…- murmuró rodeando la fuente del centro del jardín principal –Pero la culpa no fue solo mía…- bajó del auto y el mayordomo le abrió la puerta principal de la casa.

– Bienvenido joven Kai- saludo cortésmente mientras tomaba el abrigo del bicolor –Su abuelo lo espera en su despacho.

– Gracias, ahora subo- y con su usual elegancia al caminar, subió las escaleras aún hablando consigo mismo –Me las pagarás Martz. Desearás no haberte metido con un Hiwatari…- entró a su habitación para dejar su bufanda, pero se detuvo en el escritorio. Se lo pensó un poco, pero finalmente abrió un cajón y desde el fondo sacó una fotografía –Tú también tuviste parte de la culpa…- susurró sin dejar de mirarla –Supongo que te utilizó igual que a mí ¿Verdad?

Y sin hacer esperar más a su abuelo, salió regresando la fotografía al fondo del cajón; con la imagen de una chica oriental, de cabello negro y ojos verdes, de semblante serio a sus 18 años pero con una increíble experiencia en su mirada. Avanzó por el corredor, hacía el despacho donde lo esperaban. De solo pensar lo que le haría al desgraciado, crispaba los puños hasta hacer blancos sus nudillos y extrañamente, una sonrisa afloró en su rostro.

Tenía el presentimiento de que algo bueno iba a salir de toda esa locura de viajar hasta Francia solo para buscarlo, pero no pensaba desertar en la idea ¡Claro que no! El pelinegro que conoció tenía una impresión de Kai como un joven inexperto y sencillo dentro del asunto del dinero sobre acciones. No solo recuperaría lo que había perdido, sino que finalmente conseguiría explicaciones sobre la idiotez que cometió con "el otro inversionista" pero ahora el tiempo no perdona y ya habían pasado cerca de tres años desde eso.

A sus 23 años era capaz de arreglar tanto las crisis en la empresa de su abuelo como provocar un desfalco. Sí, no cabía duda que su abuelo le había enseñado muy bien.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

– ¿Así está mejor?- preguntó Mao colocando una bolsa con hielos sobre el tobillo de su primo. Después de todo no fue buena idea castigarlo con tacones más altos.

– Estaría mejor si me dejaran ir a Francia y darle un tiro entre los ojos al desgraciado- suspiró ruidosamente y recargo su cabeza en la almohada, llevándose su brazo para cubrir sus ojos –No sé como acepté esta locura. No es necesario…

Mao sonrió condescendiente. Rei tenía razón, no era necesario disfrazarlo de chica, no era necesario que participara en esa subasta de chicas ni aunque fuera por caridad, pero ya todo estaba casi arreglado. Gao estaba con los últimos preparativos para terminar de registrar a Rei como una de las participantes, Kiki ya tenía el hotel donde se hospedarían -uno muy cercano al de su sospechoso- y Rai ya había pagado los boletos de avión una semana antes de ir hasta aquel país.

Por su parte solo se había encargado de preparar a su primo en todo lo posible para que pasara desapercibido, sería el colmo que su plan se fuera a la basura solo porque no parece chica. Lo mejor de todo era la complexión de Rei, delgado y no tan alto -al menos un poco más alto que ella- y con su 1.70 de altura, estaría dentro del tamaño permisible para las modelos que serán sus compañeras. Pasaría desapercibido sin ningún esfuerzo.

– Espero que ya tengan el perfil de las chicas- dijo para no hacer sentir mal a su prima, después de todo ella no tenía la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

– Claro, aunque solo tenemos el registro de dos, ¿Quieres leerlo?- y le entregó un fólder con papeles, que estaba sobre el escritorio de la recámara –Te sorprenderías de lo atractivas que son.

Y entonces se enderezó para poder leer los papeles.

– Julia Fernández- levantó una ceja al ver su fotografía –Vaya, no está nada fea la chica…- y giró un poco el papel para ver una foto a cuerpo completo de la pelirroja.

– Concéntrate Rei- dijo arrebatándole la foto y comenzando a leer la biografía –Julia es una de las modelos más jóvenes y atractivas de España. A sus veinte años ya cuenta con acciones dentro de la empresa de sus padres, la famosa "Pegasus"

– Espera, ¿Es la que organiza eventos deportivos?

– Bingo- sonrió alegre –Aquí dice que al igual que su hermano _Raúl_ son muy activos en la empresa y aún sigue sus estudios en la Universidad de Barcelona…- hizo un pequeña pausa –Al parecer está estudiando comunicaciones.

– Oh genial, una reportera que podría sospechar de una tía sin senos.

– De eso me encargo yo- le sonrió alegre y para terror de Rei, se imaginó a sí mismo con un voluptuoso pecho frente a él.

Una imagen nada agradable.

– Por favor, sigue leyendo…- pidió recostándose de nuevo para borrar sus horrendas imágenes mentales.

– Está bien. Veamos quien es la que sigue…- y pasó unas cuantas hojas con fotografías de Julia. Ahora ya entendía porque Rai había tardado tanto en conseguir la información, si solo se dedicó a imprimir fotos de las chicas, no cabía duda, su hermano era un idiota –La que sigue se llama Misao Hiragisawa- y le pasó una foto a Rei –Es nieta de un empresario muy importante en Rusia, su compañía es "White Universal Moon" dedicada a la fabricación de juguetes.

Rei más que nadie, podía esconder bajo su mirada infinidad de sentimientos y en ese momento sus ojos dorados eran la máscara perfecta. Sin duda se sorprendido al ver la imagen de la tal Misao; una chica alta de piel blanca y cabello castaño claro, y con unos ojos en un verde oscuro, con una sonrisa inocente y de mirada astuta. Sonrió repentinamente al imaginar algo muy estúpido, sí Misao tuviese el cabello negro y los ojos más claros, sería parecida a Mei.

– Aquí dice que sus padres fallecieron cuando tenía tres años y entonces se fue a vivir con su abuelo a Rusia. Según esto va a cumplir 23 años, es la heredara inmediata de la compañía de juguetes, pero rechazó el cargo de la empresa por continuar sus estudios.  
– Y me supongo que ahora "White Universal Moon" es uno de los patrocinadores en la subasta- inquirió aún con la fotografía de la chica –Por lo que he visto no son cualquier chicas. Todas parecen tener cierto perfil para ese evento.

No había más que agregar a la observación de su primo, era evidente e innecesario hacer resaltar lo que acababa de decir. Todas las chicas estaban en un rango de edad entre los 20 y los 23 años, muy jóvenes como para participar en una pasarela de modas, pero por sus descripciones lo suficientemente buenas como para merecerlo. Eso y que la mayoría, sino _todas_ tenían un antecedente empresarial o en su caso, una familia con bastante dinero.

Dinero ¡Jah! Como si ellos lo necesitaran, la moneda y el valor eran lo menos que les preocupaba; Dólares, Pesos, Euros. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Para unas personas tan importantes dentro de la Mafia China como lo eran ellos, la distinción de país era lo que menos importaba. Sí en realidad lo que querían presumir era cuanto gastaban en una tienda departamental, Mao las vencería si Rei se lo permitiera.

– Será divertido- pronunció después de un pequeño mutismo – ¿No lo crees, primita?

Y se permitió sonreír. Rei estaba ya estaba maquinando algo para dentro de un par de semanas. Esto iba a ser grande, grande e importante.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

– Supongo que ya comenzaste a moverte ¿O me equivoco?- dijo con su imponente voz mientras cruzaba los dedos entre sí –Ah Kai, ¿Estás seguro de seguir con esta estupidez?- vio una seriedad inescrutable en su gélido rostro –Ese dinero no es más que unos cuantos billetes en mi bolsillo- señaló unos papeles en el escritorio esperando que el joven frente a él los tomara –Pero es tu decisión a final de cuentas…

– Sabes que el dinero no es lo que me importa- dijo revisando lo que Voltaire Hiwatari acababa de entregarle y sonriendo satisfecho; era exactamente lo que quería – Al parecer tu gato no es tan inútil, sí sabe hacer algo bien después de todo.

– Por favor Kai, ya estás lo suficientemente grande como para dejarte llevar por un impulso- rezó sin importarle el despectivo comentario de Valkov, su subordinado –Mi conciencia no me permite un muerto más…

Kai bien pudo reírse por el comentario, pero lo omitió puesto que no iba a permitir que su abuelo siguiera molestándolo con eso de que era un capricho lo de Barón Martz.

– Está bien Kai- se rindió el anciano, definitivamente ya no tenía ánimos de seguir peleando con su testarudo nieto –Supongo que no te veré por un tiempo- sonrió levemente –Que te la pases bien.

Sin decir más, Kai salió del despacho de Voltaire. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando sintió un movimiento en su bolsillo y al meter la mano, se dio cuenta que alguien le estaba llamando, bien pudo ignorarlo, pero al ver quien era, respondió inmediatamente.

– '¡Hola Kai! Llamaba para preguntarte sí ya tienes todo listo para mi llegada'- imposible no reconocer la voz de su pareja –'Recuerda que mi vuelo es en un par de días ¡Eh!'

– Cambio de planes Whyat- dijo bajando las escaleras, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la salida –Tus vacaciones las pasaremos en Francia.

Bien pudo creer que el castaño le había colgado por los segundos muertos en la línea, pero descartó la idea cuando volvió a hablarle.

– '¿En verdad quieres ir a por Martz?'- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir después de haberse quedado callado –'Creí que _no_ lo harías tú mismo, ¿Por qué no mandas al gato de Yuriy y a su mascota Boris y ya?'- realmente se notaba molesto –'Quiero pasar el tiempo contigo y no detrás de un ladrón, jugando al policía'.

– Te entiendo, pero después de este tiempo lo menos que puede esperar es verme de nuevo- sonrió al salir de la mansión y dirigiéndose a su auto –Ahora mismo voy a cambiar tu vuelo para uno sin escalas a Paris, yo tengo que arreglar algo con Yuriy estos días pero voy y te estaré esperando en el aeropuerto ¿Está bien?

No pudo renegar a tan buena sugerencia de Kai. No le convenía seguir discutiendo el asunto y hacerlo desertar era como hacer sangrar una roca ya que sí lo hacía, lo más seguro es que Kai sospecharía algo y lo que menos quería era tenerlo detrás de él como el tal Barón. No, no echaría a perder los casi dos años de noviazgo con el ruso por sus balbuceos y negativas.

– 'Está bien Kai. Francia es buena idea'- quiso escucharse alegre, pero no podía –'Te cuidas cariño'- y colgó. Lo que necesitaba era despejarse con cualquier cosa, y qué mejor que un videojuego para distraerse.

Kai por su parte se dirigía a la oficina de Yuriy, había cosas que aclarar ahora que tenía la 'aceptación' de su abuelo y la opinión de Whyat, por lo que podía arreglar el hospedaje y su vuelo al país del romance. Aunque tendría que compartir tiempo con el odioso de Boris, tendría que soportar para no poner en una situación incómoda a su amigo, después de todo el pelirrojo había _aceptado_ su relación con Whyat así que debía regresarle el favor con su novio.

– Quizá vuelva a ver a esa pelirosa- pensó en voz alta sobre la autopista ya sin nieve –Es una lástima que su _hermana_ haya sido la victima- encendió la calefacción ya que había olvidado su abrigo por salir rápido de la mansión –Pero estoy seguro que les dolió más a ellos el perder a su _líder_ que a mí a mi prometida.

Era claro que tenía la misma idea que su abuelo acerca del dinero, lo que invirtió no es más que un grano en un reloj de arena, pero esa era la mejor excusa para la cual tenía pensado ir a por el Barón. Lo que realmente quería era asesinar al sujeto que osó interrumpir el compromiso que tenía con cierta joven china, y aunque le costaba aceptarlo, quería volver a escuchar el nombre de la única mujer que a sus 23 años logró quitarle algo más valioso que el dinero. Nunca pensó que el nombre de _Mei Kon_ sería como una melancólica melodía, aunque fuese por la voz de alguien a punto de morir.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

La semana pasó entre ajetreos por las diferentes partes dispuestas a visitar cierta reunión social. Tanto la policía de Estados Unidos como la de Inglaterra ya comenzaban a moverse para abarcar el mayor espacio y sin ninguna sospecha la capital de país; Paris. Mientras las organizaciones más importantes a nivel mundial tejían planes, la DCPJ también recibía importantes propuestas de ayuda de diferentes países para el acercamiento a la "Subasta de Caridad" organizada por la empresa "All Stars" y España era uno de esos países.

Aún faltaban tres días para que iniciara la pasarela en la que el FBI haría gala de presencia con unos de sus agentes como uno de los ricos participantes. Ese miércoles 18 de Marzo pasaba tranquilo en uno de los hoteles cercanos al "_Danubio Azul_" uno de los más importantes en el País, el hotel donde se supone que estaría Martz.

– Estoy comenzando a desesperarme- miró la imponente _Torre Eiffel_ desde el ventanal del lazo izquierdo de su _Pent House_ –Tenemos aquí desde el domingo y ninguno de estos días lo hemos visto ¿Crees que en verdad esté aquí y no haya sido un truco?

– Tranquilízate Max, es normal tu nerviosismo, pero quizá hayan cambiado los datos. Sin embargo es seguro que estás por aquí- Takao intentaba relajarlo, pero sus palabras perdían veracidad, no era para menos, con una revista para hombres a mitad de ser leída por él el pobre de Max no podía creerle.

Ya no quiso seguir con sus suposiciones porque sabía de sobra que Takao ni caso le hacía. Pero solo de pensar que en el tiempo que tenían en ese lugar no había visto al sospechoso, lo ponía de nervios. Y lo que también le desconcertaba era que aún no conocía al famoso "jefe" el tal Kyo.

– No te preocupes de los detalles, lo importante es que termines de aprenderte esto- y señaló unas hojas –Por ejemplo, aún no escoges tu nombre, podrías llamarte 'Johnny' 'Adam' o 'Brat'…

– Si claro, y no me digas que mi apellido sería 'Depp' 'Sandler' o 'Pith' ¡Por favor Takao! ¿Qué no puedo mantener mi nombre y ya?

– Sí quieres que te investiguen y con eso echar a la basura el plan, sí, si puedes…

Era duro, pero solo intentaba mantener a Max con lo pies en la tierra. Después de sus dudas e hipótesis, lo mejor en este caso era mantenerlo lo más consiente que pudiese para que no perdiera la cabeza y echara a perder todo por uno de sus impulsos de joven enamorado, aunque sea de alguien que nunca vería frente a él «Quisiera saber que es lo que sucederá el sábado» Seguía nervioso por más que reflexionara, y es que la entrada a la primavera era ese 21 del mes, tenía solo tres días para terminar de prepararse.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

– Estoy mareado- Kiky cerraba los ojos por treintava vez con una bolsa de papel sobre su rostro – ¿Cuándo vamos a llegar?

– Ya cállate mocoso, ya te dije que no me importa y no sé 'cuando' llegaremos- Mao a su lado se giraba para dejar de escucharlo –Bastante tengo soportando las quejas de Rei como para oír las tuyas.

– No me quejo, solo te repito que no era necesario que subiera al avión… ¡Vestido así!- se señaló cubriéndose el cuerpo hasta la barbilla con la frazada azul –Los tipos de este avión no han dejado de mirarme desde que abordamos.

– Es que nadie ha visto a una 'chica' como tú- Rai se volteó desde el asiento de enfrente para participar.

– Pero es bochornoso.

– Pero te ves muy bien- ayudó Gao, engrandeciendo la vergüenza del pobre pelinegro.

Y en un descuido Rai arrebató la manta para ver la imagen del nuevo Rei. No entendía porque lloriqueaba tanto sino era para alarmarse; una minifalda de mezclilla con una blusa color azul claro. Nada de que avergonzarse creía él, tenía calcetas cortas con tenis blancos, lo cual dejaba ver sus blancas piernas, además de que la blusa sin mangas mostraba sus brazos con unas pulseras en sus muñecas. Su cabello recogido en una coleta alta con flequillo de lado, nada extraño. El maquillaje ¡Nadie notaría las pestañas postizas! Los labios con rosa brillante del labial borrarían cualquier sospecha y las sombras sobre los ojos delineados le hacían tener una mirada más profunda.

En definitiva, no había nada extraño.

– Sí lo que te preocupa es tu pecho- dijo el líder del grupo estirándose para tocárselo, apretando su seno derecho –Se siente tan real como uno verdadero…

– ¡Eres un idiota!- gritaron Mao y Rei al unísono, la primera por el comentario y el segundo porque lo tocó.

Rai rió alegre junto con Gao, era divertido ver las reacciones de su hermana y mejor aún, las de su primo. Regresó a su postura cuando la aeromoza pasó por el pasillo para pedirles que se abrocharan los cinturones porque ya estaba a pocos minutos de aterrizar. Ya en su asiento, su gesto risueño cambió por uno de total seriedad al pensar en el riesgo de todo eso. Aunque no habría problemas, ya que la única que cambió su aspecto fue su hermana, tiñéndose el cabello por rubio.

Una vez más el FBI y la INTERPOOL estarían cerca de ellos por un sujeto, pero esta vez, no había ningún deceso, al menos no de su grupo. Todo debía salir bien.

- ¤ -

**»†«** - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **A**l mejor **P**ostor - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **»†«**

- ¤ -

Kai ya estaba en la sala B del Aeropuerto Internacional de Paris, esperando la llegada de Whyat. Estaba consiente que le había prometido un vuelo sin escalas, pero fue lo mejor que pudo conseguir; un avión con única parada en Hong Kong. Y ahora, acababan de anunciar el aterrizaje del vuelo 418, el de Whyat, por lo que se dirigió al anden tres por instrucciones del altavoz.

** _Damas y caballeros, sí algún pariente, familiar o conocido los está esperando, favor de pasar al anden del lado izquierdo. Gracias por su preferencia_ **

La gente comenzó a salir en filas, no quería parecer impaciente, pero ya había esperado una semana más sin la compañía del castaño por lo que no evitó alzar la vista para buscarlo y su sorpresa fue al verlo salir detrás de una pequeña rubia. No le habló porque el chico lo divisó al mismo tiempo, le sonrió e intentando salir de la fila se acercó hasta su pareja, la cual lo besó al recibirlo. Fue un contacto sutil para no llamar mucho la atención.

– ¿Qué me ves animal?- se escuchó una voz que sobresalió de entre toda esa horda de gente que lo obligó a girar la mirada.

No supo porque, pero el acento en esa voz le resultó curioso y ¿Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver a esa chica? No evitó ver en la misma dirección a la que ella miraba y se dio cuenta que unos jóvenes posiblemente franceses la miraban lascivamente de abajo para arriba e instintivamente él hizo lo mismo. No estaba del mal ver, tenía buenas piernas y un muy buen cuerpo después de todo y en el momento que vio su rostro, la chica lo miró con unos impresionantes ojos y el ceño fruncido, por sus facciones se dio cuenta que era China.

A diferencia de los franceses que eran ahuyentados por un joven pelinegro, la chica no pareció molestarse por su mirada la cual sostuvo sin rezago. Es más, pareciera que algo en sus ojos dorados hacía que se quedara instintivamente sin habla, pero la pelinegra rompió el contacto cuando un joven alto la tomaba del brazo y la alejaba de la fila, no sin voltear para mirarlo ya sin la expresión de enojo en ella. Todo sucedió tan rápido que Whyat nunca se dio cuenta y eso fue lo mejor.

Algo en su estomago no le dejó tranquilo, esa mujer no era como el resto en ese aeropuerto. Sin pensarlo sonrió irónico por lo que acababa de suceder ya que esa fue la segunda vez que alguien lo dejó callado con solo una mirada, una diferente a cualquiera. «Y creo que es la segunda vez que te veo» pensó, por paradójico que fuese presentía que no iba a ser la única vez que la vería.

Para Kai no existen los flechazos de querubines en pañales, ni los polvos de hada o la magia del Dios Eros. La simpatía repentina que sintió por esa joven no era una simple coincidencia e internamente deseó volver a encontrársela.

**  
Continuará…  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - » »**

¡Qué emoción! ¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó la forma en que se encontraron xD y a Kai se le olvidó que estaba con el enano japonés o ¿Qué opinan de la agresividad de Rei? Compréndanlo por favor, es que aún no se acostumbra a ser una _chica_ atractiva xD. Si nadie lo notó, las empresas de las modelos son sus respectivas bestias Bit x_X eso y que Misao entrará al fic O_O ¿Repercutirá en Kai?… Lo bueno de todo es que solo demoré un mes xD y para el siguiente capítulo no tengo fecha… porque ya regreso a clases x_X además debo ensayar w imagínenme bailando el Hare Hare xD.

**Lin:** Das pena Dark ¬//¬ yo no quiero ni verte. Por cierto, quiero haceros participar ¿Cómo les gustaría que se llame Rei? Estamos de acuerdo que no puede llamarse como su hermana, así que se aceptan todas las sugerencias y lo bautizaremos con la que más me guste ¿Les parece?

Claro que también participarán los que me dejen en Amor Yaoi por lo que si quieren ganar… ¡Que sea el más original y divertido! Bueno, ahora si ya nos vamos ¿Neh Lin? ^^ Seguro ya os aburrí x_X y pues… sin más ¡Se cuidan y nos leemos en que sigue! Espero sus propuestas para el nombre de Rei ¡Cariños…!

**Shikai:** "Tu nombre"

**†** ARU ha RETA hi NO koto. Mahou ijou no YUKAI ga. Kagirinaku furisosogu fukanou janai wa. Ashita mata au toki warai nagara HAMINGU. Ureshisa wo atsumeyou **†**  
»Hare Hare Yukai«

**L**eona **D**ark  
**1028-050509**


End file.
